


I Love You

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Goku can't sleep and cannot figure not exactly why that is. However he soon may discover the reason when Hakkai finds him outside that night.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! -waves- Just a cute little one-shot for Goku/Hakkai because I have started shipping Goku with all of the main cast now. 
> 
> Anyway hope you all enjoy and comments are welcome! Link to my Tumblr below:

<https://pawpatrolair.tumblr.com/>

* * *

Goku couldn't remember the last time he had a night like this. Or if he ever had. With a sigh the youngest member of the Sanzo Party got out of his bed quietly, as to not wake Sanzo who was asleep in the bed on the other side of the room.

Once Goku had successfully gotten into the hallway he went downstairs to the lobby and proceeded to walk outside. He stood there looking up at the stars as he wondered why in the world he couldn't sleep.

Despite always been on their toes for a youkai attack Goku, Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo were still able to sleep. At this point it just seemed like habit when they got woken up in the middle of the night to fight off whoever was trying to kill them.

However tonight seemed different? Goku had wondered from time to time since the beginning of their journey if he'd lose the people that meant the world to him.

Would he end up alone? With no one left that he cared for? Maybe it was those thoughts that were preventing him from sleeping. Honestly, Goku felt a little bit tense though he wasn't quite sure if it was that fear he had or if it was just a night where sleeping wasn't going to be easy to come by.

Taking a few deep breaths to help keep himself calm, Goku continued to look at the night sky and then a familiar voice spoke from behind.

"Goku?"

Turning his head, Goku smiled when he saw a most welcome sight. It was Hakkai. He was always the most patient with Goku. Always being a bit of a mother hen too. Which did get on Goku's nerves sometimes, but he knew that's just how Hakkai was with the ones he cared about.

"Hey, Hakkai." Goku replied. "Are you alright?" Hakkai asked. "I didn't expect to see you out here. It's rather late."

"I can't sleep... And I'm not exactly sure why either. I do feel a little tense though..." Goku mumbled.

"I can't sleep either." Hakkai responded, as he stood beside of Goku who was now looking back up at the night sky.

"Is there something bothering you?" Goku questioned, as he looked up at Hakkai with eyes that showed concern. "Not really. Just been thinking about something." Hakkai responded.

"Oh." Was all Goku could muster up in response, before turning back to the sky. "In fact... It may be the best time to talk about that." Hakkai suddenly said.

"Huh? Oh you mean about what you're thinking about? But why would you need to talk to me about that?" Goku responded.

"Well it has to do with you." Hakkai said. He then looked Goku in the eyes as he smiled and then spoke. "Goku, I love you."

Goku who was clearly not expecting that felt his golden eyes widen for a moment as he looked at the older man in shock. "Y-You what...?" Goku squeaked out.

"I love you." Hakkai repeated. "D-Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"No! I just wasn't expecting you to say that is all. I honestly really do the feel the same way. I just... Well I always thought you loved Gojyo." Goku explained.

"I can see why you'd think that, but Gojyo is a friend that's like family and nothing more." Hakkai replied. "Well not be a jerk or anything, but I'm rather thankful for that." Goku said.

Hakkai chuckled at Goku's words before putting an arm around the smaller man's shoulders and pulling him close. "So where do you want to go from here?" Hakkai asked. "I do not want to push you into anything."

"I wouldn't mind becoming a couple..." Goku answered. "Well then it's settled. Just remember though we don't have to rush into anything. We can take this one day at a time." Hakkai said.

"Sounds good to me." Goku nodded, as he realized all the tension he had felt from before had been washed away. "Maybe I couldn't sleep for the same reason Hakkai couldn't?" Goku thought to himself.

"Well we should really get back to bed." Hakkai spoke up. "Yeah we should." Goku replied. Hakkai smiled down at the love of his life and then kissed him on the lips. As Goku grinned he kissed Hakkai back and then the two broke apart. "Alright, I'll see you in the morning, Goku. And next time we get rooms at an inn if you want to we can share one." Hakkai said.

"I'd like that! Because that means lots and lots of cuddles!" Goku chirped. "Sure does. Now come on let's get back to our rooms." Hakkai nodded.

Once the two men were back in their rooms and were laying down in their beds they both fell asleep rather quickly, feeling happier than they had in a long time. Maybe even since the start of their long journey.


End file.
